project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Budew Line/XY
Budew is only obtainable on Route 4 as a relatively common encounter. Similarly Roselia can be encountered on Route 7 either through normal means or as a horde encounter. However the forced Snorlax encounter may make this an illegal catch depending on your ruleset regarding it. A Shiny Stone can be found on Route 12 and additional ones are accessible through Super training and as a prize from Psychic Inverse on Route 18. The transition to a handheld 3D experience brought a handful of improvements to the already potent Budew line. From its new immunity to powder based moves, the introduction of the weak to poison, Fairy types, the fact that it will have at least 3 guaranteed 31 IVs when caught as a Budew and a region that is generally friendly to poison types grant this powerful line a positive experience throughout. Important Matchups * Professor Sycamore (Lumiose City): '''Roselia can handle Squirtle and wall Bulbasaur while whittling it down with Return, although it wants nothing to do with Charmander. Budew can barely handle Squirtle, the others are too strong. * '''Tierno (Route 5): '''If Corphish sets up, Budew is dead. It still struggles to get the job done fast enough. On the other hand, Roselia should be able to put this pest down before things go south. * '''Tierno and Trevor (Route 7, tag battle with rival): '''Roselia is not concerned about what Pikachu or Flabébé have to throw at it, knocking them down with its STAB Venoshock. Corphish is the same as last time and should be prioritized. * '''Gym #2 - Grant (Cyllage City, Rock-type): Surprisingly bad given the theoretical type advantage. While Giga Drain will hit Amaura hard, Refrigerate Take Down hits back significantly harder and will probably OHKO the flower. Tyrunt is not even weak to Grass and will put the hurt on through Rock Tomb and Tough Jaw boosted Bites. * Korrina (Geosenge Town, Fighting-type): No. This is a good way to get swept as the twin Lucario will set up on Roselia, which can barely scratch them. * Rival (Tower of Mastery): Without the eviolite, Roselia is unable to contest either Meowstic or Absol as both 2HKO faster than Roselia can do the same through Giga Drain. However the eviolite turns these into 3HKOs, making these fights significantly more manageable. Frogadier and Quilladin are both easily handled by the appropriate STAB move of choice, while Braixen can also be handled through Venoshock and the eviolite, mostly because Fire Spin is pathetically weak.Technician variants get the job done faster on anything not named Quilladin or Braixen through Magical Leaf. * Gym #3 - Korrina (Shalour City, Fighting-type): '''Mienfoo does not stand up well to Eviolite Roselia due to its fragility and relatively weak moveset. Giga Drain should at worst 2HKO, with Technician Magical Leaf being even more devastating. Machoke is more of an issue due to its bulk and access to Rock Tomb, however it is only a 4HKO on a level 30 Eviolite Roselia with 0EVs or IVs in HP and defense as well as a defense lowering nature, while Giga Drain 3HKOs. Hawlucha is too rough for even Eviolite Roselia to handle however, as Flying press has a chance to 2HKO while Venoshock is gambling on a 3HKO. * '''Rival (Coumarine City): If you are holding off evolution for a certain move, see the previous fight for how Roselia fares here. However if you have already popped the shiny stone and gotten yourself a Roserade, Meowstic becomes a threat as you both 2HKO and it is faster unless you have put in speed investment of some sort or have a boosting nature(if you are at level 33). In contrast, Absol is relatively easy to take down, just spam Giga Drain/Magical Leaf. The starters are similar to how Roselia works here, however Braixen is slightly more threatening but the other two fall even faster due to the power boost Roserade has. * Gym #4 - Ramos (Coumarine City, Grass-type): '''Jumpluff does catastrophic amounts of damage to Roserade through STAB Acrobatics; while Venoshock is similarly destructive in retaliation, Jumpluff is significantly faster, stay away. Thankfully, Roserade decimates Weepinbell as the later is barely able to scratch your Pokémon, while you 2HKO with Venoshock. Gogoat also falls to Venoshock, although it can 3HKO Roserade with Take Down, so caution is advised. * '''Aliana (Kalos Power Plant): '''Mightyena is not enjoying getting hit by Roserade's Grass move of choice and is relatively easy to handle. Eviolite Roselia also handles it nicely, although Swagger and Roar may make this fight annoying for both. * '''Gym #5 - Clemont (Lumiose City, Electric-type): Emolga is a pain due to resisting Giga Drain and pummeling Roserade with STAB Aerial Ace, not worth the trouble. Magneton is not much better, as it walls Roserade thanks to its Steel typing, even if it cannot do much back. Heliolisk is significantly more appealing as its combination of fragility and lacking of moves for Roserade means it is an easy target for Giga Drain, Magical Leaf or Petal Dance. * Rival (Route 14): '''Meowstic is a terrible idea for either Roselia or Roserade, as Psychic is a 2HKO on both, even with the eviolite. However Roserade can outspeed and 2HKO with enough speed investment or a beneficial nature in a pinch. Absol plays out the same as it did in the last fight for Roserade, however the addition of Swords Dance to its moves makes it a dangerous foe for Roselia. Delphox is a danger for the line for the same reasons as Meowstic but Greninja and Chesnaught are both relatively simple for either Roserade or Roselia, although the later really needs the eviolite to contest Chesnaught. * '''Gym #6 - Valerie (Laverre City, Fairy-type): Mawile's Steel typing makes it too much of a stalwart to quickly take down, give it a miss. Mr. Mime speed ties with an equal level Roserade and shares a 2HKO between Psychic and Venoshock. Avoid this unless you are at level 40 or have a speed boosting nature. Sylveon however is an easy target as an unboosted Venoshock is a 3HKO while it struggles to 4HKO. Add in Toxic and this fight should be over in a breeze. * Celosia and Bryony (Poké Ball Factory, tag battle with rival): '''Manectric lacks anything to really hurt Roserade and will likely, alongside its partner Liepard focus on ruining your rival's Meowstic with Dark moves. Apply liberal usage of your new Dazzling Gleam and watch these two fall. * '''Mable (Frost Cavern): Roserade wants nothing to do with Houndoom in general. * Rival (Anistar City): '''For Meowstic and Absol, see the previous fight, although Roserade can now decimate Absol with Dazzling Gleam. New to this fight is an eeveelution depending on what their starter is, Chesnaught has Vaporeon, Delphox is accompanied by Jolteon and if they have Greninja, they now pack Flareon. Two of these are easy targets while the third is a threat due to having a super effective STAB move. I'll let you figure it out. Delphox is even worse of an idea than it was last time due to now packing Flamethrower and Psychic while the other two starters are still easy targets. * '''Gym #7 - Olympia (Anistar City, Psychic-type): '''Everything has STAB Psychic and Calm Mind. Roserade and Psychic types do not mix well in general and this is no exception. * '''Lysandre battle #1 (Lysandre Labs): Roserade can handle Mienfoo without much troubles due to its fragility, although Acrobatics stings. Murkrow is also manageable provided Roserade is packing Dazzling Gleam, as its Aerial Ace is only a 2HKO provided Roserade is at least level 45, while you OHKO. Gyarados and Pyroar are too powerful and Roserade lacks a effective manner to deal with either of them, unless it has an appropriate Hidden Power typing with Technician, with Electric easily OHKOing Gyarados at an equal level. * Aliana (Lysandre Labs): Just spam Dazzling Gleam and watch the bodies roll. * Celosia (Lysandre Labs): '''Manectric wins if Roserade is slower as Flamethrower is a 2HKO. However if Roserade has at least 127 speed, Giga Drain will let you win out. Drapion is just a bad idea in general, stay away. * '''Bryony (Lysandre Labs): '''Just hit Liepard with Dazzling gleam until it falls, Bisharp on the other hand, falls into the Drapion category of no without Hidden Power Fighting. * '''Mable (Lysandre Labs): '''Please do not send Roserade in here, Houndoom and Weavile feast on slower Grass types. * '''Xerosic (Lysandre Labs): '''Crobat is a death sentence. However, Malamar is significantly easier to deal with due to Dazzling Gleam or Hidden Power Bug, just be wary of Retaliate and Psycho Cut, particularly as the latter's high critical rate can result in Roserade dying. * '''Lysandre battle #2 (Team Flare Secret HQ): '''Mienshao outspeeds and can OHKO with Acrobatics. Gyarados and Pyroar are the same as last time, although Honchkrow is still doable because of Aerial Ace's low power provided Roserade does not have a defense lowering nature at level 49, funny that the things Roserade can actually deal with if needed are the Flying types. * '''Xerneas (Team Flare Secret HQ, X only): Roserade does alright here, given that Megahorn is only a 2HKO. Although Geomancy turns this fight into a disaster, simply due to how powerful it makes Xerneas. All things considered it's probably best to just throw the master ball (or a quick ball) and get this over with. * Yveltal (Team Flare Secret HQ, Y only): On the other hand, this fight is an unmitigated disaster from the get go, even if Roserade can barely take an unboosted Oblivion wing if it has perfect special defense and HP IVs. Use something else or toss the master ball at it. * Lysandre battle #3 (Team Flare Secret HQ): '''Everything that applied in the previous fight still rings true here. Gyarados may seem easier to deal with having lost its Flying typing post Mega evolution, however it will still take a hit due to its immense special bulk and then flatten Roserade in response. * '''Professor Sycamore (Couriway Town): Regardless of ability, Roserade will happily take down Blastoise through its Grass move of choice. Charizard is a bad idea for all variants, and even those with technician HP Rock should stay away unless they have 133 speed or higher. Venusaur is actually rather easy to contend with due to Venoshock or a super effective Hidden Power and it lacking any real way to hurt Roserade. * Shauna (Route 19): Delcatty is exactly as threatening as you think it is. So is Chesnaught, who gets to sample your new Sludge Bomb TM. Goodra sits there even in the face of Dazzling Gleam due to its fatness and lays the pain on thick with Earthquake. Although you should be noticeably higher leveled than it by now, so it is doable. Greninja also falls into this camp due to having Extrasensory in its arsenal now. Delphox is as terrible a prospect as ever, particularly due to the threat of Calm Mind and Psychic. * Tierno (Route 19): Stay away from Talonflame, unless you have more than 154 speed and Technician HP Rock, in which case kill it proper, and you should be good here. Roserade literally cannot hit yours and Crawdaunt is slow. * Trevor (Route 19): Florges is a joke, Sludge Bomb away and the same applies to Raichu. Aerodactyl is a painful experience Roserade wants little to do with however. * Gym #8 - Wulfric (Snowbelle City, Ice-type): If Abomasnow did not have Ice Shard, and that did less than half, Roserade could freely take the Sludge Bomb 2HKO. Sadly neither of these conditions are true, even if there is a chance Sludge Bomb could OHKO. Do not even bother with the other two, Roserade will die. * Rival (Victory Road): '''Everything is the exact same as it was back in Anistar with a couple of differences. One of these being Greninja now carrying Ice Beam, however it does not have Protean or a Life Orb, so proceed as normal. The other change is an Altaria, which falls over to Dazzling Gleam or Hidden Power Ice without much trouble. * '''Elite Four Wikstrom (Pokémon League, Ironworks Chamber, Steel-type): Hahahahahah. No. (Okay maybe Scizor if you have Technician and Hidden Power Fire, and Probopass is relatively easy to deal with regardless.) * Elite Four Malva (Pokémon League, Blazing Chamber, Fire-type): Even more nope than Wikstrom. * Elite Four Drasna (Pokémon League, Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type): '''Don't bother with Dragalge, its as if not bulkier than Roserade and hits harder with STAB Sludge Wave, Meanwhile Noivern is too fast to handle through STAB Air Slash. Altaria and Druddigon are fair game thanks to Dazzling Gleam or HP Ice. * '''Elite Four Siebold (Pokémon League, Flood Chamber, Water-type): Here is where Roserade can actually start putting in some work in your league challenge. Whatever Grass move you have will decimate Clawitzer and Barbaracle with ease, while Starmie may be threatening with STAB Psychic, even with a Special attack boosting nature it cannot OHKO without a crit, while your Grass Moves OHKO back. However, Roserade with at least 170 speed will outrun the star, removing the risk involved. Gyarados is terrible for non-technician HP Electric variants as Ice Fang will hurt badly, and it can potentially set up on Roserade with Dragon Dance. However one quick zap and it's down. * Champion Diantha (Pokémon League, Radiant Chamber): Hawlucha hits hard through Flying Press and Roserade needs to have at least 193 speed in order to take it on, but Dazzling Gleam is at worst a 2HKO. Dazzling Gleam also 2HKOs Tyrantrum, however STAB Head Smash + base 121 attack = dead Roserade. Avoid this one unless you have Technician and a super effective Hidden Power typing, although Roserade will need max investment and IVs, as well as a boosting nature to ensure the OHKO. Aurorus will fall over in the same manner to Hidden Power Fighting, however STAB Blizzard is not something Roserade wants to be dealing with otherwise. Gourgeist is either 2 or 3HKO'd by Shadow Ball or an effective Hidden Power. However the Trick-or-Treat into Shadow Force Combo will OHKO back unless Roserade has more than 168 speed. Goodra is both stupidly bulky on the special spectrum and carries Fire Blast, pretty obvious why this is a stupid idea. Mega Gardevoir is not likely to be OHKO'd by Sludge Bomb, even if Roserade can outspeed. The following result is it destroying your Pokémon with Psychic. * Post-Game: '''AZ is risky outside of his Golurk and just be careful about leaving Roserade in on physical attackers. Moves When freshly caught as a Budew, the line starts off with '''Absorb '''and '''Growth. Level 7 brings Water Sport which, unlike most Pokémon that get this or its ground type counterpart, Budew actually benefits from in the event it has to fight a Fire type. Stun Spore '''at level 10 is an valuable tool in crippling major threats throughout the game and serves as a helping hand in catching new allies while at level 14, '''Mega Drain '''serves as a straight upgrade over Absorb. The last move Budew learns is '''Worry Seed '''at level 16, which is not very useful, all things considered. When caught as a Roselia at level 14, it will have '''Poison Sting atop Mega Drain, Growth and Stun Spore. However this is extremely weak even with STAB due to working with Roselia's bad physical attack. Where Budew would have gotten Worry Seed, Roselia gets the significantly more valuable Leech Seed, 'which allows it to provide a passive recovery and damage source which may be vital in certain fights. '''Magical Leaf '''at level 19 is a valuable STAB attack that skips any Double team or Minimize attempts and the power boost over mega drain should earn it a slot alongside the draining move, especially on Technician variants of the line. '''Grass Whistle '''at level 25 is too inaccurate to be useful, while '''Giga Drain '''at 25 is the strongest STAB move it gets that doesn't lock Roselia in, keep it. Beyond this '''Toxic Spikes, Sweet Scent and Ingrain '(28, 31 and 34 respectively) are rather gimmicky and unsuited for an in-game special attacker. Everything beyond this is time where Roselia should have evolved for the stat buffs, although 'Petal Dance '''at level 37 is potentially worth investment due to being the line's strongest STAB move, although the lock-in can be dangerous. '''Toxic '''might be useful with Venoshock but Roselia will really be struggling by the time it comes around and everything else ('Aromatherapy, Synthesis and Petal Blizzard) are not worth delaying evolution for. Roserade, as expected of an older stone evolution, lacks a level up movepool for the most part, although Weather Ball may have some use with Sun teams, particularly in Y due to Mega Charizard's Drought. Through TMs, the line gathers most of its coverage, along with a cluster of support moves. Attention should be paid to Energy Ball '''and '''Sludge Bomb, while the former is debatable in comparison to Giga Drain, both it and Sludge Bomb provide a powerful pair of STABs. Venoshock '''is accessible significantly earlier than Sludge Bomb and will likely serve you throughout the game until you get the stronger move. '''Toxic '''is also accessible via TM if you evolved Roselia prior to learning it and it sends Venoshock's power through the roof, plus as a poison type, Roserade essentially has no-guard when using it. '''Solar Beam works well in combination with Sunny Day, although the main attractions are in fact Shadow Ball and Dazzling Gleam, both of which provide a wide range of coverage in order to exploit the line's high special attack. A final note, as a result of Roselia caught in hordes potentially packing the line's Hidden Ability Technician, Hidden Power becomes a powerful coverage move depending on the typing. Recommended movesets: ''Standard: Giga Drain / Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam'' ''Sun-based: Growth, Solar Beam, Weather Ball, Sunny Day / Sludge Bomb (if Mega Charizard Y is on the team)'' Technician focused: Magical Leaf, Hidden Power Fire/Water/Rock, Sludge Bomb, Dazzling Gleam/Shadow Ball Recommended Teammates *'Bulky Water-types:' Grass-types tend to have a lot of common weaknesses. Therefore Water-types are invaluable for shoring up most of Roserade's shortcomings, resisting Fire and Ice-type moves while having the coverage to deal with Flying-types through Rock and Ice moves of their own. They also appreciate Roserade's ability to easily stand up to Electric and Grass-types that they want to avoid. A few examples are: Blastoise, Gyarados, Lapras and Quagsire. *'Dark/Ghost-types:' Both of these types happily patch up Roserade's allergy to STAB Psychic pretty nicely through putting the usually frail or slow Psychics out before anything major happens. Special mention goes to Roserade's Poison typing synergizing well with Dark-types, allowing it to cover a Dark Pokémon's weaknesses. A few examples are: Bisharp, Chandelure, Gengar and Krookodile. *'Rock-types:' These hardened Pokémon find themselves covering Roserade from its Fire, Ice and Flying weakness through their STAB moves in exchange for Roserade taking down any Grass or Water-type that threatens them. Likewise, while Roserade benefits from their traditionally high physical defense, it supports its teammate through its high special bulk. A few examples are: Aggron, Golem, Tyranitar, Tyrantrum *'Fire-types:' While they may benefit more from Roserade on the defensive, with it covering all of Fire's weaknesses while enjoying protection from Ice attacks. However the two types shine through their offensive combination, hitting a wide range of types between their combined coverage. Special mention to Mega Charizard Y, which essentially makes Roserade's sun based set worthwhile thanks to Drought. A few examples are: Charizard, Delphox, Chandelure and Talonflame Other Budew's stats Roselia's stats Roserade's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest or Timid are your best options as they enhance Roserade's attacking capabilities while deducting from its near worthless physical attack. * Which Ability do I want? Technician is probably the best all things considered, however Natural Cure is a pretty decent ability in itself. Poison Point does not go well with Roserade due to its low defense. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? '''Budew should be evolved as soon as possible due to its terrible stats making it a liability. Roselia should preferably be evolved the moment you get the Shiny Stone, however it is up to the individual and what moves they want on when it evolves. * '''How good is the Budew line in a Nuzlocke? It's pretty decent. While there are many flaws to this line, mostly stemming from its frailness in terms of physical attacks and gyms where its typing should shine being negated by coverage and rosters, where Roserade gets to go all out, it proves a point. * '''Weaknesses: '''Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice * '''Resistances: '''Fighting, Water, Grass (x.025), Electric, Fairy * '''Immunities: '''Leech Seed, Powder based moves, Poisoning * '''Neutralities: '''Normal, Poison, Rock, Ground, Bug, Ghost, Dragon, Steel, Dark Category:X/Y Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses